1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a data output method in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a graph display device that is called a graph function calculator and displays a graph image according to a function formula of a graph formula has been widely used. For example, a graph display system disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4720607) has also been proposed. The graph display system transmits a function formula of a graph formula serving as a source of a graph image displayed on a certain graph display device to another graph display device, and another graph display device displays the graph image according to the function formula of the graph formula.
In recent years, a calculation server that allows access from a communication device such as a smartphone and provides a high-performance calculation service to the communication device has also been provided.
In the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, the function formula of the graph formula in the graph display device can be transmitted, and an external device can display the graph image corresponding to the function formula of the graph formula.
However, to this end, it is necessary to appropriately set various kinds of pieces of data including the function formula of the graph formula in the graph display device as an external output target and outputs the set data to the outside. In the graph display device of the related art, there are cases in which it is difficult to perform an appropriate external output target setting, and it is difficult to display the graph image in the external device.
Particularly, when there is a limitation to a data capacity that can be output to the outside, it is important to set a proper amount of external output data and output the data.